Three Maxes and a Guy
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What if instead of Max turning into a girl Alex turned into a GUY! Looking like a guy on the outside but being a girl on the inside is hard. Pulse raging hormones, angry werewolves and jealous boyfriend and now thinking your best friend is hot. Poor Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Three Maxes and a Guy

What if instead of Max turning into a girl Alex turned into a GUY! Looking like a guy on the outside but being a girl on the inside is hard. Pulse raging hormones, angry werewolves and jealous boyfriend.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

( During Three Maxes and a little Lady )

" Oh god Alex." said Justin as he looked at his used to be sister. Alex looked around Justin and Max looked shorter.

" What's going on why do you guy's look shorter. Why is it so cold. Wait who's deep voice is that! Justin what's going on" said Alex as he looked around.

" Umm, Alex our spell's most of hit you instead of Max and well your a guy." said Justin as he looked up at the guy who was his sister.

" WHAT!" yelled Alex as he fainted. Justin and Max caught there sister / brother and flashed home.

( The Russo home)

" Hey Max , did you change the date of the competition . Wait who's your friend." asked Jerry as he frowned looking at the huge guy in between his son's.

" Umm, dad It's Alex she got turned into a guy." said Max as he looked at his father.

" WHAT, MY BABY GIRL" yelled Jerry as he ran to the now guy Alex.

" Mmm, daddy" moaned Alex as he turned around.

" Alex wake up" said Jerry . Alex opened his eye's and looked at His Father.

" Daddy, oh man my head hurt's for a second I thought I got turned into a guy" said Alex as he smiled.

" You did Alex. Your a boy now but we can fix this" said Jerry as he helped Alex Stand up.

" WHAT" yelled Alex as he ran to a mirror. He looked in to a mirror and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had short black hair, black eye's and tan skin like always but she was a Guy. A guy and not a girl. Where soft cute cheek's used to be where hard chiseled cheek of a man, where her small chine was now a hard and rough covered with facial hair. Short shoulder length hair was now spiky short hair that reached his ear's. Once a small frame now a 6'5 tall body ripped with muscles . Alex look down and open his pant's and looked at the thing hanging between her leg's.

" OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" yelled Alex as he kept looking down.

" That's your man hood Sis or should I say Bro" said Max as he grinned.

" Umm, Alex you need clothes when you changed your clothes got ripped up and umm well I don't want to see my baby sister half naked even if shes a guy." said Justin as he looked at the floor.

" Well, let's change me back so I can fit in my clothes." said Alex as he flashed to the Lair. Justin and Max followed with Jerry.

" Well, just blow into this horn and we'll find out how long this spell will last." said Justin as he handed Alex the horn. Alex blew into the horn and a donkey sound came out.

" Oh fuck, Alex a donkey sound mean's it's permanent." said Justin as he frowned.

" What , I-I-I-I I can't be GUY for the rest of my life. What am I going to do." said Alex as he looked at his father.

" Alex I don't know but we have to tell your mother" said Jerry as he frowned.

" What am I going to tell Mason." said Alex as he started to cry.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**


	2. Chapter 2

Three Maxes and a Guy

What if instead of Max turning into a girl Alex turned into a GUY! Looking like a guy on the outside but being a girl on the inside is hard. Pulse raging hormones, angry werewolves and jealous boyfriend.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

" Mom, it's me Alex I'm just a guy now " said Alex as he looked at his mother. Yes, he was worried about his mother but she was more worried about was Mason. As Alex suspected her well now _his _mother fainted. He knew this was going to happen.

" Theresa , oh my you where right Alex . Good thing I stood behind her." said Jerry as he picked up his wife.

" What is Mason going to think. " said Alex as he rubbed his neck.

" Now's not the time to think about that Alex. Mom just fainted and we still have to tell Harper too." said Justin as he rolled his eye's.

" Oh, man Harper dude shes like my best friend and shes still a chick dude what am I going to do and why do I keep saying dude" said Alex as he looked at his brother's.

" Well, Bro your a dude now and your thinking with your male brain so it's bound to happen slowly your going to lose your girl thoughts and only have guy thoughts. Alex your a man now and will be forever... your going to have to change a LOT in your life. Like how you walk, how you talk and how you act." said Justin as he frowned.

" But , what if Harper doesn't like me anymore or what if I don't like her anymore cuz I'm a dude dude." said Alex as he ran his hands threw his hair. All four Russo men turn there head's towards the door and watch it open reviling the red head they where talking about.

" Hi, how's it going and Alex why are you a guy" said Harper as she place her book bag on the floor and looked at her best friend. Alex jumped up and ran to Harper.

" How, did you know it was me. I didn't even know it was me when I looked in the mirror" said Alex as he hugged Harper and spun her around with his new manly strength.

" Your my best friend I know you anywhere and you still kinda look like you anyway. But again why are you a guy anyway, is this for some kind of prank or a spell gone wrong" said Harper as she tried to get out of the tight grip her friend had on her.

" Spell gone wrong but I'm so happy that you didn't faint or hate me , I wouldn't know what to do with out you." said Alex as he cried into Harper's shoulder's. The three other Russo men looked ast the odd sight a tall man crying in the arm's of a small red head. Harper tried to rub Alex's back but her arm's where pinned to her side by his strong manly arm's.

" Oh, Alex I'm sure there's a way to fix this right." asked Harper as she looked at the other three Russo men. All of them looked at the ground.

" It's permanent Harp's I'm like going to be a dude for the rest of my life. What am I going to do, how will Mason take this he's not like you" cried Alex as he fell to his knees taking Harper with him.

" Shh, shhh sweetie I'm sure Mason will be okay with this and if he's not then he's not the boy for you. I'll always be here for you Alex boy, girl, animal , wizard or no wizard your still my best friend ." said Harper as she hoped her word's comfort the crying giant man on top of her. Alex kept on crying and repeating that shes a dude and that she wants to be a girl again.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P=-**

**So this is really short but it's okay I hope, the next chapter wil be longer and lot's more dram this one didn't have much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three Maxes and a Guy

What if instead of Max turning into a girl Alex turned into a GUY! Looking like a guy on the outside but being a girl on the inside is hard. Pulse raging hormones, angry werewolves and jealous boyfriend.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Alex looked at Harper in his arm's she looked so little . Before the change Harper and her where the same height Now Harper stayed a 5'4 and he was a 6'5. He spent the whole night crying in Harper's arm's. Harper was a best friend anybody could ask for. She kept saying stuff like it will get better, they find a way to change her back .

" No, no more" said Harper in her sleep. Alex smiled and picked Harper up in a bridle style way.

" Wow, Harper's really light." said Alex as he looked at the sleeping Harper.

" NO" yelled Harper as she woke up . She startled Alex and he dropped her on the ground.

" OUCH" yelled Harper as she rubbed her back from hitting the floor.

" Sorry" said Alex as he help Harper stand up .

" What happen, why did I hit the floor." asked Harper as she looked at the new male Alex.

" I was going to carry you to your bed then you woke up screaming NO. What where you dreaming about anyway" said Alex as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Oh, …... I don't want to tell you" said Harper as she walked to the kitchen and poured her self a glass of milk.

" Is it the same nightmare as last time. That the evil doctor's turned into bunny's and cashed you with Lima bean's trying to force you to eat it." said Alex as he grinned. He knew all of Harper's nightmares.

" I hate Doctor's, Lima Bean's and Bunny's" said Harper as she glared at the floor. Alex walked over to Harper and patted her on her head.

" Hahaha, Harper did I ever tell you , you have the most weirdest dream's ever" said Alex as he kept patting Harper on the head.

" I'm not a dog Alex" said Harper as she pushed his hand's away from her.

" Sorry." said Alex as he stop petting Harper.

" So we have to go shopping" said Harper as she looked over Alex's new body.

" WHAT, like hell no Harp's . I am not walking out there looking like this. I'll just order my clothes online." said Alex as he looked at Harper.

" What about school, you can't stop living your life Alex so what if your a guy your still you. Your still Alex nothing will change that." said Harper as she frowned.

"FOR GOD SAKES HARPER I GOT A FUCKING THINGY IN BETWEEN MY LEG'S " yelled Alex as he glared at Harper. Harper frowned and walked away from Alex. She head towards her room.

" Harper" said Alex as he frowned he didn't mean to yell at her. He was so frustrated with being a guy. He still felt like a she but now she was thinking like a he and he was confused. Alex walked to Harper's room in the basement and watch Harper take out her sketch book.

" I'm sorry" said Alex as he apologizes. He sat on Harper's bed and looked at her. Harper didn't even look at him when he said I'm sorry. Harper sat down in the bean bag chair in the corner. She started to draw.

" Harper I said I was sorry" said Alex as he frowned. Harper kept on ignoring him and kept drawing.

" I SAID I WAS SORRY" yelled Alex as he stood up and marched over to Harper. Harper kept on drawing . Alex picked Harper up and made her look at him.

" I said I was sorry, I'm sorry for yelling at you but you have no idea how my mind is right now I'm confused and, and ah man your crying" said Alex as he looked at the crying Harper. Alex put Harper down and looked at her.

" You didn't have to yell I was only trying to help Alex. I'm not a wizard okay I can't magically make everything better so I'm doing my best ." cried Harper as she looked at him with tears in her eye's.

" I know and I'm sorry. Your doing a great job as it is . You make me feel better by just being you. It's just confusing having girl and boy thought's in my head. The girl thoughts are telling me to cry all night in your arm's and the guy thoughts are telling me I have to protect you and not to cry." said Alex as he looked at Harper and rubbed his head.

" Okay so we're both sorry but next time try not yell at me it hurt's. I'm your best friend." said Harper as she wiped her eye's.

" I know I know and I do need your help. I need you to tell me my size in guy clothes so I can order them online and this is wizard shopping so it'll be really fun." said Alex as he grinned.

" Hehehe okay, you win now stand up strait so I can measure you." said Harper as she went to get her measuring tape.

" I was thinking of a punk look and for my hair what do you think of spiks." said Alex as he looked at Harper looking around for the tape measure.

" What ever you chose will be fine, But Alex what are you going to tell Mason. I mean if I turned into a guy and I had to talk to Zeke about it I'll be shaking in my boot's or heel's you know what I mean." said Harper as she started to measure Alex's waist.

" We went threw to many thing's for a little sex change to stop our love and like you said if he doesn't take me as the new me then he wasn't the one for me." said Alex as he smiled.

" Okay , I'm done now time to go shoping and I just have to say your taller then your father." said Harper as she frowned. Alex being that tall might be a problem.

" I know but I'm good looking right a good looking sexy tall god" said Alex as he ran his hand s over his body. You can change the sex of the Alex but you can't change the Alex of the Alex.

" Your okay I got a cute boyfriend anyway and so do you" said Harper as she grinned.

" Harper do I look hot or what , What if Mason doesn't like how I look as a guy. AM I HOT" said Alex as he picked Harper up again. Harper rolled her eye's and smirked.

" Alex stop picking me up and it's Alex Russo we're talking about." said Harper as she grinned.

" Sorry and your right I'm Alex Russo I'm hot as hell" said Alex as he smiled knowing he was hot made his mind peaceful.

" Shopping now" said Harper as she jumped out of Alex's arm's.

" SHOPPING " yelled Alex as he skipped up the stair's , Harper followed as well as skipping with Alex and holding hand's. After three hours of shopping. Picking jean's, T- shirt's, sneaker's , Hoodie's and Jacket's for a punk like look. Alex was happy with the shopping.

" Wow,your right this was fun and now you look like a really guy, not a guy in drag went wrong." said Harper as she smiled she even bought some punk like stuff for girl's.

" Thanks and Zeke is going to faint when he see's you in that short little black mini skit." said

Alex as he winked at Harper. Harper blushed , she was looking at her new set of Bra and Panties set.

" Well,he might get to see them" said Harper as she showed Alex her panties. Alex frowned his guy thoughts where telling him to beat the shit out of Zeke and his girl thoughts where saying to joke around with Harper.

" Well, okay but don't get to wild" said Alex as he looked at his new clothes.

" Maybe I already went wild and didn't tell you" said Harper as she smirked and left Alex alone in his room. Alex looked at the spot Harper was standing and chased after her.

" Harper, I'm going to get you" said Alex as he ran after her. Harper stopped in her tracks when she saw Mason. Alex bumped into Harper and looked at Mason.

" Hello Harper have you seen Alex. I can't find her or smell her any where" said Mason as he smiled at Harper.

" Well, Mason I... I don't know what to say" said Harper as she looked panic.

" Who's this fellow your new boyfriend, Hi I'm Mason your a very very lucky girl to have Harper as a girlfriend she is lovely." said Mason as he smiled at the guy standing behind Harper.

" Harper I think you should go" said Alex as he looked at Harper. Harper frowned and nodded her head, she head towards her room.

" So you and Harper huh, nice mate nice she has one fine ares and lovely rack you got the jack pot by being her boyfriend don't tell Alex this please she'll kill me but I almost picked Harper instead of Alex to flirt with, hahaha good thing I didn't huh mate or you wouldn't be here" said Mason as he smiled at the guy.

" Wow, really your such a pig. What did you do flip a coin to pick me over Harper or what. It's me Mason I got turned into a guy. I'm your girlfriend" said Alex as he glared at Mason. Mason paled and looked at the male Alex.

" What no, this must be one of your prank's now turn back" said Mason as he looked confused.

" It's no prank and if I could change back I would, but I can't I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life and I thought I had a loving boyfriend but it looks like he like's my best friend's body. I wanted to talk to you about this and see if we still can be a us but I don't know if I want to any more." said Alex as he started to cry. This was hard having to hear that your boyfriend has the hot's for your best friend and him thinking you'll pull a prank like this.

" Alex stop bloody kidding now transform back, I want to kiss like bloody hell will I kiss you when your a guy I'm no fag." said Mason as he looked disgusted with the thought of kissing a guy.

" I can't don't you listen I'm stuck like this. A spell went wrong and I got turned into this. I'm a guy now Mason, will you or will you not take me like this." cried Alex as he looked at his boyfriend.

" Your really stuck like this,... I can't Alex I won't it's disgusting the idea of kissing another male. If or when you turn Back I'll welcome you with open arm's but no I will not date you as a guy." said Mason as he walked away.

" FUCK YOU MASON FUCK YOU AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU. YOU FUCKING RUN LIKE THE DOG THAT YOUR ARE WITH YOUR TAIL IN BETWEEN YOUR LEG'S." yelled Alex as he glared at Mason walking away. Alex ran out of the Sub shop and ran as fast as his leg's could take him, he didn't know where he was running to just that he had to run get away from everything and get his thoughts some what in line.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P=-**

**Well this is a little drama, next chapter Harper has to lie to Zeke About why she's spending so much time with a different guy ,and why "Alex" moved away or something else.?**


	4. Chapter 4

Three Maxes and a Guy

What if instead of Max turning into a girl Alex turned into a GUY! Looking like a guy on the outside but being a girl on the inside is hard. Pulse raging hormones, angry werewolves and jealous boyfriend.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Alex was running as far as his leg's could take him. It was pouring rain but he didn't care. He wanted to run far far away , away from the pain, the hate, the sadness, the confusion and magic. Never in Alex's life has he hated magic like he does now male or female this was fucked up.

" Why me, why did this happen all these thought I have no idea what I'm supposed to think. WHY, WHY FUCKING ME WHY." screamed Alex as he looked at the dark sky's. Alex heard his phone go off, he knew who it was by the Ring tone. All the Thing's She said by TaTu it was Harper's ring tone. He went into his pocket and pulled out the red cell phone. It was a text message.

" Harper" whispered Alex as he looked at the screen saying Harper's name. He closed his eye's and put his cell back in his pocket he'll read it later. As much as he wanted to run to Harper and cry again into her arm's, he just needed to be alone now. He knew Harper would be at home waiting for him to come back. She's always there, she's Harper his Harper.

Alex walked around he knew where he was, he was at the park. He walked to the swing set and sat down. Thinking of the past when he was still a she and she was swinging on the swing set's with Harper as little girl's. Alex smiled Harper loved the swing set's , making a mental note to bring Harper on a sunny day to the park for thanking her for just being her. He looked around it was dead the only thing in the park besides him where the duck's. Again something making Alex think of Harper. He notice everything he looked at or touched made him think of Harper. Was he going crazy or being turned into a guy made Alex _want_ Harper more then just his best friend.

Thinking back to when Harper was taking his measurement's . At how she was so close to his lower area, it sent chill's to his spine or how she smelled like Strawberry's or how soft her milky pale skin was or she felt in his arm's. Alex liked all of those thing's and was wondering why he never notice how _**HOT**_ Harper was till now.

" Hey, kid are you crazy go home it's pouring out here. I'm sure a young good looking kid like you has a girl back home waiting for you, don't make her worry and just go" said A Old guy looking at Alex. He was under a giant black umbrella.

" Yeah, your right I should go home it's late and I do have a girl waiting for me but shes not mine" said Alex as he stood up and started to walk home.

" Kid's theses day always take thing to seriously" said The old man as he watch Alex walk home.

" God I been out for four hour's mom's so going to ground me for coming home at ten." said Alex as he ran home. He knew he could use magic and flash home but right now he didn't want to use magic for a while maybe never again. Alex looked at the building that he called home. The light's where of everyone was asleep expect the basement light's they where still on. Alex smiled he know he shouldn't but he needed to. So he walked to the window of the basement and tapped on it lightly.. Harper looked up and ran to the window to let him in. It was harder then before because he was bigger but he made it in.

" Fuck Alex your all wet take off your clothes before you get sick" said Harper as she started to take Alex's shirt off. With Harper's help Alex was standing in the middle of her room in nothing but boxer's.

" Take this" said Harper as she handed him a towel. Alex smiled just like Harper to help him even if he was almost a naked guy in her room.

" I don't think your dad would be happy to hear that his little Tiger having a naked guy in her room." said Alex as he tried to make a joke to clam Harper down. By the way she looked she must have been worried about him, her hair was a mess and she was in her PJ's but he still think she was hot.

" What daddy doesn't know can't hurt him right and who said your the first naked guy in my room Alex. Hehehe, your self-center sometimes you know." said Harper as she smirked.

" Right, right such a bad girl Harp's. How are my parent's why aren't they up" asked Alex as he looked up at the ceiling. Harper was drying his chest .

" I told them that you and Mason broke up because you where turned into a guy and they should let you have some time alone to deal with it and that I'll stay up to take care of you" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" So you told them the truth and they believed you huh, you know My parent's love you right your like the daughter they always wanted maybe now they can have it with me as a guy I'm no longer there littler girl" said Alex as tear escaped his eye's.

" You know your a fucking idiot and a dumb ass too" said Harper as she glared at Alex.

" What, why I'm just saying you know" said Alex as he glared at Harper.

" We will find a way to turn you back, your parent's love you no matter what and they just see me as your best friend. Now just shut up your say to may stupid thing and pissing me off you know how much I hate cursing." said Harper as she dropped the towel on the ground.

" Yeah I know and I'm sorry your right I'm a dumb ass Idiot forgive me" said Alex as he pouted.

" Always" said Harper as she hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back and smiled Harper being Harper was all he needed.

" Time for bed, I'm sleepy" said Harper as she let him go and walked to her bed she turned the light's off. Alex watch as she got in and patted the spot next to her. He ran over and jumped on the bed with her.

" Hahaha, come on Alex I don't need to buy a new bed." laughed Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" Sorry" said Alex as he covered both of them with the blanket. Harper and moved to her side and Alex spooned her. He was happy, Harper was making him Happy.

" Good night Harp's" said Alex as he closed his eye's.

" Night Alex" said Harper as she too closed her eye's.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P=**

Hey how's it going well I hope you like this chapter I'll try to make the next one longer but I hope you like this one here's a sneak preview for the start of next chapter

" _Alex are you sleeping with your wand" mutter Harper half asleep. Alex opened his eye's and looked under the cover's he had his very first boner and it was poking Harper._

" _Umm, yeah sorry it's a Wizard thing to make sure we're safe from... umm the boogeyman" said Alex as he lied hoping to god that Harper believed him. _

" _Fine just move it away from my ass" said Harper as she started to snore again._

" _how do I get rid of this thing." said Alex as he looked at his full hard on._

Hope that makes you want more and want to review for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Three Maxes and a Guy

What if instead of Max turning into a girl Alex turned into a GUY! Looking like a guy on the outside but being a girl on the inside is hard. Pulse raging hormones, angry werewolves and jealous boyfriend.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

" Alex are you sleeping with your wand" mutter Harper half asleep. Alex opened his eye's and looked under the cover's he had his very first boner and it was poking Harper.

" Umm, yeah sorry it's a Wizard thing to make sure we're safe from... umm the boogeyman" said Alex as he lied hoping to god that Harper believed him.

" Fine just move it away from my ass" said Harper as she started to snore again.

" How do I get rid of this thing." said Alex as he looked at his full hard on. He thought of what he learned in Sex Ed but remembered Harper did his homework for that Class. Alex looked over at the sleeping redhead. It was better to have a angry Redhead then him asking his brother's or his father what to do with a boner .

Alex poked Harper on the head a couple of time's till Harper grabbed his hand.

" What the fuck do you want Alex I'm trying to sleep. First you poke my ass now my head what the hell " growled Harper as she gave Alex a death glare.

" Umm, how do I get rid of this" said Alex as he pointed to his erection. Harper looked down and tilled her head to the right.

"Hmm, I don't know ." said Harper as she looked at the erection.

" Come on your the smart one. Think of something to help get rid of this thing it kinda hurt's" said Alex as he started to panic. Harper got out of bed and brought her red Toshiba laptop to the bed.

" Let's go online and find out. But I think you might have to jack off or have sex." said Harper as she turned on her laptop.

" Sex with who, fucking Mason broke up with me because I'm a guy and he's not gay." said Alex as he started to get angry thinking of the stupid werewolf.

" I wish you didn't have to go threw that Alex. You deserve so much better" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex gave Harper a small smile and went to hold her hand.

" Your the only person I need Harp's. But thanks I hope Zeke treat's you good or he'll have to deal with me ." said Alex as he looked at Harper.

" I can take care of myself and I know I can beat Zeke up but thanks I already know you have my back. It's nice hearing it though" said Harper as she grinned back. Harper looked at her screen and started to type with her free hand.

" Hmm, you could take a cold shower but I think you might have to jack off" said Harper as she frowned.

" And how do I do that." asked Alex as he looked confused.

" Just stroke it like how you would pet a doggy or a kitten. I really don't want to look for more information about this Alex. " said Harper as she looked at her hand.

" Okay then how do I know I'm done." said Alex as he looked confused.

" You really didn't pay attention in Sex Ed huh. Look when you cum that will go down okay and cum is white stuff that will spite out of your dick" said Harper as she pointed to Alex's dick. Alex nodded his head and walked to the bathroom. After Five minute's Alex walked out the bathroom still with a boner. Harper was asleep.

" Harper, Harper wake up1 it didn't work" said Alex as he shook Harper's body. Harper woke up and glared at Alex.

" Look it's still there and it won't go away. Do something about it" said Alex as he pleaded with Harper.

" Like what, what can I do that you can't " said Harper as she rolled her eye's . Since Alex been a guy she was losing sleep.

" You pet it or find more info on this jacking of shit. I don't think I'm doing it right." said Alex as he looked at Harper.

" Did you try watching porn. I know I get really wet when I watch porn" said Harper as she thought of what get's her off.

" You watch porn. Wow I don't even watch porn. I just touch myself in the shower." said Alex as he looked surprise that Harper said that.

" I am a horny teenage redhead, so yes I watch porn and I masturbate what do you think I do just read book's I'm not your fucking idiot of a brother Justin." said Harper as she glared at Alex.

" So... your still kinda pissed that I woke you up huh. " said Alex as he looked at the angry redhead. Harper nodded her head and glared at Alex.

" So …... will you help me" said Alex as he gave her a weak smile.

" Alex I am not giving my best friend a hand job" said Harper threw her teeth as she glared at him harder.

" Well, then I 'll go take that cold shower then but if it's still there then will you help me" asked Alex as he looked at Harper.

" Fucking hell, give me a sec" said Harper as she looked around her room. Harper returned with a bottle of lotion.

" use this it might help and try it a little longer. Now I need sleep or I'll rip that off of you and feed it to you. Do not wake me the hell up. I don't care it the house is on fire just let me sleep." said Harper as she threw the bottle at him. Harper went back to her head and closed her eye's.

"Thanks I hope it works." said Alex as he put some lotion on his hand and started to touch himself.

" Not in my fucking room " said Harper as she threw a pillow at him.

" Hehehe, sorry" said Alex as he walked to the bathroom. Alex worked the lotion in after a while he felt something odd happening with his body. He was moaning softly, but his mind wander to Harper's body. How she had the most perfect ass in the world or how her boob's jiggled when she ran or how her eye's light up when she smiled and that smile it made his heart stop beating .Squirt's of white stuff came out and he felt better.

" Yuck, that's gross that's what cum is. Just gross" said Alex as he cleaned up the mess he made and flushed it down the toilet. He washed his hand then climbed back into bed with Harper. She was snoring load so he knew she was fast asleep. He smiled and wrap his arm's around her. Thinking of Harper help, it always did. But he wonder if thinking of Harper was what lead to that boner.

**The Next Day**

" Alex I got to go to school, Your Parent's said you could skip school today. Bye I'll see you later okay" said Harper as she hugged Alex. He was still in Harper's bed .

" Mmm, I better be able to skip some school because of this." said Alex as he watched Harper run off to school.

Alex got dressed in his new cloth after re awaking at noon time for lunch. He walked around it was slow at the Sub shop so his parent's didn't need him.

" Alex, Why don't you take a walk in the park or something your moping is making people leave.

" How long till school's over I want to spend time with Harper" said Alex as he frowned. He actual missed going to school today, well not the school part the Harper part really.

" I can't believe you this bored. You always whine about going to school and now you don't have to go you want to go" said Theresa as she rolled her eye's at her daughter trapped into a guy's body.

" Well can Harper not go tomorrow so I have someone to talk to." asked Alex as he looked at His mom.

" Your going to school and that's that" said Theresa as she left Alex in the dinning room of there restaurant.

" Whatever" said Alex as he stood up. He walked out and headed towards the school lunch should be soon there and he could hang with Harper a little bit. Maybe he could hug her and smell her again. This morning she smelled like cherry's. He spotted Harper sitting under a tree eating a sandwich from the shop.

" Yo, what up Harp's" said Alex as he sat down by her.

" Alex, hehe what missed school already" said Harper as she raised her eyebrow at him with a grin on her face.

" Yeah, yeah I get it I whine a lot about school but no that's not it I missed you so what happen so far any drama . Come on spill tell me everything." said Alex as he took half of Harper's sandwich .

" Not much , but someone did pull a funny prank today." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" What kind of prank come one tell me" said Alex as he took Harper's milk from her hand and to a sip of it.

" If you promise to let me eat my lunch. I'll tell you" said Harper in a deadpan look on her face.

" Right, sorry I'm just hungry that's all. Here go eat and tell me about this prank I bet I can do better" said Alex as he gave Harper back her milk.

"Someone filled the basketball's with yogurt." said Harper as she took a bite of her sandwhic.

" What a rip off, I filled the dodge ball's with pudding. Fuck someone's trying to out prank me." said Alex as he balled his hand's into fist.

" Hi, Harper's who's your new friend" siad Zeke as he looked at his girlfriend and the guy sitting by her.

" Oh, this is umm... Alexander Russo. Alex's cousin from New Jersey. The Russo's are doing a Cousin trade. Yup the yearly Russo cousin trade. He like being called... Xander short for Alexander." said Harper as she looked at her boyfriend.

" Hi, Xander I'm a Russo and we switch . My cousin Alex is now in good old Boonton while I'm living it up bid here in New York. Harp's been really cool with showing me around and all. So umm Dude what's your name" said Alex as he stood up looking at Zeke.

" Zeke and Harper's my girlfriend so you know" said Zeke as he forced a smile on his face.

" Okay, I didn't ask about that . Well anyway Harp's are we going to the scary movie marathon." said Alex as he smirked. Maybe he will have some fun today and messing with Zeke sounded fun.

" Sure Xander I would love to. I'm going to spend the rest of lunch with Zeke but we could hang after school okay" said Harper as she grabbed Alex's arm and dragged him away from Zeke. Zeke glared at Xander and Xander smiled at him.

" Give me a hug would you" said Alex as he hugged Harper. Harper smiled and hugged him back. She did love hug's.

" Go home and I'm sorry I really don't know what got into Zeke but he will apologize to you" said Harper as she looked over at Zeke who was glaring at them.

" No prob's Harp's it's all good, But I do have to say I love the way you lie" said Alex as he smirked.

" Only for you now go home. I got a boyfriend to talk to about being rude to people.  
" said Harper as she looked at Zeke.

" He's jealous he thinks I'm trying to get to you, so I kinda want to have fun and mess with him a little can I please." begged Alex as he looked at Harper.

" Go home NOW" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex shrugged his shoulder's and walked home. Harper walked back to Zeke .

" Zeke you where kinda rude to him. Why" said Harper as she looked at him.

" Your my girl and he was around you." stated Zeke as if it was the most ovius thing in the world.

" I'm no trophy and if I want to spend time with other guy's I can." said Harper as she started to get angry.

" Not as long as your dating me you can't look I got to go. Think about what I said then you'll understand that I was right ." said Zeke as he kissed Harper on the cheek. Zeke walked away leaving Harper standing there.

" What the hell, is he joking or is he really think I'll take being a trophy and not talk to other guy's." said Harper as she talked to herself.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P=**

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER


End file.
